Your Singer
by Endless Dawn
Summary: Haunted and hunted, Joye must escape death...or worse. Can the Cullens save her?
1. Prelude

Your Singer

Haunted and hunted, Joye must escape death…or worse. Can the Cullens save her?

Prelude

Here I was - the daughter of a famous singer and actor, _the _Elizabeth 'Liz' Collins. Also known as Mom, to me.

During my childhood, Mom always craved attention, mostly from me, seeing as I was her only companion most of the time - constant and true. She never got married - her boyfriends usually were turned off by her always-spoltlight-grabbing attitude by the fifth or sixth date. That is, until, someone discovered her voice.

Things had been hectic at that time; my mother had just recently told me of her relationship with my father and the dreadful breakup between them. I became angry towards her, bitter. I pounded her with questions. Why didn't you go after him? Why haven't you told me sooner? Why were you trying to keep this a secret? I didn't speak to her, ignoring her pleas for reconsolidation. It didn't matter, I was too hurt.

Her being gone all the time - for her newfound singing voice's career - helped us for a truce - we would at least talk to one another. But deep inside, I still resented her for who she was, and who she soon became. Whenever I saw her on TV, dressed I gaudy clothes, poisoning the young mind, I ran out of the room, so I could scream into my pillow at peace.

So it was like this for four years - up until now. I was going to a small town to live, Forks, Washington, I believe it was called. I was at airport, getting ready to go to my house - the one my mother had bought for me, or probably very extravagant, knowing her.

And indeed it was, white and with a French flair. And it was brand new; my mother had built it just for me, making it 'large enough' for me, as she said. So, that's how I came about living in a mansion - for only a single person.

I had arrived late that night; I went to straight to my already furnished bedroom and went to sleep.

But just before sleep granted me with her presence, I thought I saw a shadow movie in my peripheral vision, but I was much too tired to investigate. And by the next morning, I had forgot all about it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The next morning, I started my first day at my new school - Forks High. The secretary - the nameplate on her desk read Mrs. Cope - flippantly asked, "Name?"

"Joye Collins," I said, unsure as to what her reaction would be when she realized who I was. She took my transfer papers, just barely glancing at them, confirming the actuality of their content.

The double-take I had been expecting finally arrived.

"C-Collins?" She said, gulping. "As in… Liz Collins?"

I sighed. "Yeah…I'm her daughter."

"Oh my… I must introduce you to the school properly…"

A half hour later, and I'm in the middle of the school's Gymnasium, the student body looking down on me, wondering what was so important that it had to interrupt their morning.

"Students of Forks High!" The principal said, through a dying microphone, it ejecting feedback every so often. "I would like to introduce to you all a special new student…Joye Collins! And yes, she _is_ related to Liz Collins. Her only daughter, in fact." He seemed almost proud to announce such a horrifying fact.

Quiet murmurs erupted, getting louder and louder…I scanned the area for at least one understanding face. But, instead, I found faces that resembled scientists - looking down at a newly discovered virus, poking it and prodding it every which way.

Thankfully, there was quite a few that weren't scrutinizing me. Looking at their faces, it would appear as though they were all related, a family. They all had the same golden eyes, the same oh so pale complexions, the same unnatural beauty - all six of them.

Although they had these startling similarities, each one had differences between the others in their gender. There were three females; one absolutely _gorgeous_ blonde, and two brunettes, one having long hair, the other's short and spiky. The three males were different, also. One was a blonde, tall and lanky; one very muscular brunette; and one with reddish brown hair and a boyish face.

The brunette and blonde boys were sitting together off to one side with two of the girls - the blonde and the brunette with the short hair - talking quietly. The other two, however, were secluded, by themselves. He had his long, white arm wrapped around her waist protectively. He looked warily at me, cautiously. She, though, smiled, looking at me almost maternally.

"Also," the principal continued. "Joye will be given the chance to play the lead for our drama club's production of 'The Phantom of the Opera'!" The drama club and principal cheered, while I stood there, stunned. I didn't want to act, nor sing. But I couldn't turn down the offer and stand looking like a snob for not wanting to be a part of the drama club.

Why was I to be treated differently because I am related to an idol?

**So sorry I haven't been able to update lately... working on an actual book!! That is expected to come out... a _long_ time from now. **

**ANYWAY...**

**You do not, I repeat do _not, _have to have read, watched, or even heard about Phantom of the Opera to read this story. Just focus on Joye. And what she does. And Edward, obviously. And Carlisle. And Emmett. And Jasper. And... Just pay attention, okay? **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wasn't surprised to that quite a number of people "suddenly" acquired a taste for drama, after they caught of my being in the play. But, I _was _surprised that no one dare sit with me at lunch.

That was, until, the family I saw in the bleachers slid into the seats next to my own.

I was worried that they were going to speak with me - unveil their façade, showing the true fan of "Liz" inside. I thought back to when I saw them for the second time, not only minutes before…

_I wasn't able to hear them, they were too far away. The bronze haired boy was arguing the brunette, the one with the long, chocolate hair. He looked exasperated, trying to get the girl to see what he was trying to tell her. Near the end of the conversation, the girl whispered something to him, her lips barely moving. He froze, his arms and hands relaxing, falling to his side. I saw his mouth make out the words, "You're right," while he nodded. He quickly kissed her on the cheek, walking towards the rest of their family. _

I was quickly brought out of my reverie by the realization of the pixie-like brunette sitting next to me. "Hello, Joye!" She exclaimed, like we were long lost sisters.

Startled, I didn't respond. She didn't mind, though, and went on talking as though she knew I wouldn't have an answer. "I thought it would be great if we introduced ourselves! I'm Alice Cullen," she said, pointing to herself, "they are Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale," she pointed towards the couple of the beautiful blonde girl and muscular boy, "that's Edward and Bella Cullen," she pointed to the last remaining couple, the ones I saw arguing before, "And Jasper will back in a moment." She concluded.

"Um…nice to meet you all," I said, stammering. How could I compete with the grace and beauty this family possessed? "I'm Joye...But it would seem that you would already know that."

I didn't find my comment to be funny at all, but Edward moved from his stoic pose and smiled, as if there was some inside joke I didn't get. Bella quickly - so very quickly - glanced at him and started laughing, also. Jasper came back, saying, "Did you know that there's a - what's everyone laughing about?" That started everyone's laughter at the table, even my own quiet giggles.

I was glad - I felt _right_ with them. Like I didn't have to hide anything about my messed up family. But still, a small part of my subconscious was warning me, telling me to get out while I still could. I had not even the foggiest reason why.

When our mirth finally subsided, Alice, gasping, said to Jasper, "What had you been saying?"

He looked up, as though trying to catch his train of thought again. "Oh! Yes," he started to reply, remembering. "Did you know that there's _another_ new student here? Besides you, Joye." He added, looking in my direction.

"Really? There is?"

Jasper's reply was cut short by Edward getting up fluidly from his chair, announcing, "I must go. Nice meeting you, Joye." He left, but then turning on his heel, exclaimed, "Oh!" and walked back to the table. "Joye, I'm trying out for the play." He looked around the table at this family, then back at me. "Just thought I'd let you know." He left the cafeteria.

He? Singing opera? This should be interesting…


End file.
